


Saint Valentine

by cilliance



Category: Belial and Reno (Webcomic)
Genre: Belial - Freeform, Canon Divergence, CaptainHanni, Demon, Fluff, Other, Reno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilliance/pseuds/cilliance
Summary: Reno has a gift for Belial on Valentine's Day





	Saint Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are... 4 days after Valentine's Day, and I needed to post this.   
> This fluff piece was inspired by the artwork of CrystallizedTwilight on DeviantArt  
> (Characters are OCs of @eli-spencer)

Reno clutched the bouquet of flowers in his hands nervously. 

He’d bought Belial a special bouquet of black roses just for today. This was their first Valentine’s Day together, and Reno wanted to make it a special one. He’d almost requested that the florist add snapdragon seed pods to the bouquet to give it an extra-macabre look but ultimately decided that simplicity was best. He just wanted this to be perfect. 

Reno stood in the center of his living room awkwardly when Belial entered through his bedroom door. He had yet to acknowledge his presence, but Reno still felt his heart skip a beat. Not intentionally trying to attract the demon’s attention, Reno cleared his throat and shuffled in an attempt to quell his anxiety. 

Nonetheless, the sudden noise caused Belial to finally notice him. When Belial turned to look at him, Reno brought up the flowers to hide the heavy blush on his face and gave a nervous grin, though Belial couldn’t see it. 

Belial tilted his head slightly. “Are those for me?” he asked. 

Reno cleared his throat again and took a deep breath. “Uh… yeah,” he said awkwardly.

Reno bit his lip. They’d been in this odd relationship together for over a year, now, but Reno still found himself acting like a starstruck fool around the demon. Even Belial still seemed to get occasionally flustered despite his long, long lifetime. 

“What’s it for?” Belial asked. His clawed hand reached out to gently move the bouquet down so he could see Reno’s face. 

Reno blushed again. “Well, it’s-- uh… it’s Valentine’s Day,” he said. His hands still clutched the stems of the roses tightly. 

“Valentine’s Day…” Belial pondered. He raised a clawed finger. “I’m unfamiliar with this holiday.”   

“I guess it’s a pretty recent holiday,” Reno stammered. “It was created not that long ago to help businesses sell more chocolates and gifts or something but… the meaning still stands that it’s a day when you show people that you… love them.”

If Belial could have blushed, he likely would have. “Oh…” was all he said. 

“Yeah…” Reno replied. “I think it was based on Saint Valentine.” 

“Saint Valentine?” Belial said. “Ah… the ‘patron saint’ of epilepsy, plagues, and lovers.”

Reno laughed, his anxieties finally dispelled. “I think he’s best known for love. People don’t talk about those other things.” 

He finally handed Belial the bouquet. “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Reno.”

♡♡♡  



End file.
